


Toss A Bath to Your Witcher

by BouncyOrb



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader is gener neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: After you hired Geralt to hunt a monster and come up short of his payment, you think of another way you might repay him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Toss A Bath to Your Witcher

There is a commotion outside, you step over to the window and see that the townsfolk are welcoming Geralt of Rivia back into town. He is holding a burlap sack in one hand, soaked at the bottom with blood from the monster’s head inside it. He walks towards your door, you wonder if he saw you as he walked up. Your heart skips a beat as he knocks on the door. You compose yourself for a moment and open it.

“Witcher, you’re back!” You call out. “How was your hunt?”

“Your monster was an erynia.” He walks past you and drops the bag onto a table.

“Strange to find them outside of Skellige.” You comment. Geralt grunts in reply. He stands over you, looking down at you expectantly. He is much larger up close, especially this close. You swear you can feel his body heat through his layers of leather armor.

“My coin.” Geralt reminds you.

“Right. Right.”

You reach into your pocket and hand him a coin pouch. Your heart races as he empties it into his hand, counting them one by one. He clenches them in a fist and looks back to you.

“You’re short.” He doesn’t sound upset, but his body language tells you he is.

“I know.” You nearly choke on your words. “This is all I can spare, and I didn’t-”

Geralt huffs and turns away from you. He makes his way to your pantry, saving you the trouble of offering him a meal for his trouble. As he sits down with a chunk of your bread he tore off, you follow him.

“When I heard you were in town, I knew I had to get your help.”

“You hired me, and now you don’t have the coin to pay me.” Geralt takes a bite of your bread. “This is a problem for both of us”

You look away from him for a moment. You don’t think he would hurt you, but you can’t help but think.

“I can offer you something else.” You tell him. He eats more and waits for you to go on. “You can have what you like from my pantry.” He nods at you, finishing up your chunk of bread. “And… and you can have a…” the bread wouldn’t be enough but you have no valuables to offer. Almost panicking, you offer the first thing that comes to mind.

“A bath!”

Geralt shifts in his seat, relaxing his posture and crossing his arms.

“You’re offering me a bath?”

“Yes.” You answer, acting on impulse. “I’ll even…” you wince at yourself as you start that sentence.

“You’ll what, bathe me yourself?” Geralt says, mockingly.

“Y-yes.”

Geralt locks his gaze on you. It catches you off guard. He isn’t trying to intimidate you, he’s trying to tell if you’re lying.

“If that’s all you have to offer…” Geralt stands up.

You lead him to another room in your house, there is already a tub of water already heated for a bath. Geralt gives you a suspicious look.

“I was going to take one myself.”

Geralt ignores your excuse as he steps over to the large metal tub, dropping his swords from his back. You can feel the blood pumping in your face as he starts to undo the straps of his armor. He pays you no mind as he removes it and piles it next to the tub. Seeing Geralt without armor already felt voyeuristic, his casual clothes under the leather were very light and very worn. You could see some spots where it looked like he might burst through his clothes if he moved to quickly. Just as you start to picture him wearing less, he lifts his shirt up over his head. Geralt’s back muscles ripple under his skin as he removes his shirt. He turns back to you as he drops his shirt and you suddenly become very aware of yourself. You adjust your posture awkwardly as you try to pretend you aren’t ogling the man. You’re too distracted by his large chest and glistening layer of sweat to notice the smile he gives you for only a moment.

“Who is this a reward for really?” he asks, a mischievous tinge to his monotone voice.

You almost can’t bring yourself to look as he unbuckles his belt. Geralt has an incredible body, and he knows it, facing you directly as he pulls down his pants. You try your damnedest to keep eye contact with him, but he was daring you to look down with his eyes. After a moment, you give in. You move your eyes down his body, his chest with muscles that look strong as stone and soft enough to sleep on at the same time. His arms, strong enough to lift you up with ease but perhaps gentle enough to cradle you in bed. Geralt chuckles to himself as he watches you examine his body.

You try your best to contain yourself, but your lungs give out a gasp and your legs shudder when you finally lay your eyes on Geralt’s cock. It could be mistaken for an arm on any other man, but he is clearly much more than any other man. The length of it is just like you imagined, hanging down nearly to his knees, and your legs shake again when you wonder to yourself if it might be too thick to fit inside you. Geralt smiles again, certain you don’t see it, and he steps into the tub and sits.

Geralt gestures you over to him. Your legs nearly fail you as your mind still lingers on the image of Geralt, stark naked, standing mere feet away from you, daring you to look him over. As your mind runs wild with all the different ways you want him to fuck you, you grab a sponge and kneel down next to the tub.

Your hand trembles as you start to scrub Geralt’s bare chest. You can feel it rising and falling as he breathes slow, deep breaths. His seemingly calm demeanor only makes you more excited, as if he’s letting you know he’s perfectly comfortable with this intensely intimate moment. As you continue to scrub you let the sponge slowly slip from your grasp, more and more of your hand touching his skin with every stroke of your hand. You look to his face to see if he has any reaction to this. His head is laid back and his eyes are closed. You feel disappointment rise in you when you imagine he might have fallen asleep.

“Do you want to ask about my scars?” he says, confirming that he’s still awake. “Everybody does.” He sounded bored as he said that.

“No.” You say, your trembling having worked its way into your throat. You let the sponge fall away into the water. “I would rather feel them.” you whisper to him as you spread your open hand over his chest. You feel the slightest hint of a twitch in his muscles as you drag your hand over him.

You can feel the stripes of scars almost covering him. You imagine what kinds of monsters or men would leave them on him. It was akin to scribbling on a painting or chipping away at a grand statue. As one of your hands moved up to feel his neck and jawline, you moved the other one further down into the water. You couldn’t see it, but that didn’t stop you trying to see his cock as you reached further down. You felt his rippling abs, scarred like the rest of his body, and couldn’t help but hum pleasurably to yourself. Massaging one of Geralt’s collarbones with your other hand brings him to hum to himself in kind. His deeper voice sent vibrations through your hands, through your whole body, damn near shaking the entire room.

You hesitate as you feel your hand reach his waistline. Geralt notices a worried look on your face.

“Don’t worry.” he says, in a quiet breathy voice. He raises a hand from the water and gently grabs you by your chin, bringing your eyes to meet his. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been paid with a bath.”

Your hand moves on its own, diving deeper and grabbing Geralt’s cock with a grip that was tighter than you meant to. He was already hard, and your hand could barely fit all the way around him. You were surprised but you shouldn’t have been, he was clearly enjoying this as much as you were. Maybe even more than you, he was clearly amused by your shyness.

“Excited already, witcher?” You said, trying your best to sound any kind of confident.

“Hmmm.”

Geralt sends another buzz through with his voice as you start to move your hand up his cock. You slide your hand up slowly, waiting to find the end of it. You stifle a laugh as his dick seems to go on forever into the water.

“Not the reaction I usually get.”

“It’s just…” you barely manage to say anything as you slide your hand back down to the base. You lean in closer and closer, pulling yourself closer to him. You lackadaisically lean your face up against his as you move your hand back up the length of his cock. Geralt grabs your hand from his chest. His grip sends a shiver down your spine.

“Take your clothes off.” Geralt orders. You pull both your hands away from him and start to yank at your clothes. You pull your shirt off and stand up for just a second to get your pants off. Once you’re standing in front of Geralt, naked and panting, you realize you might have been able to put on more of a show. The thought leaves your head immediately as Geralt grabs your hand again and pulls you towards him. There is barely enough room in the tub for you to step into it but you manage to fit, standing over him as he lays in your bathtub. You want to take a moment to just look at him. You don’t get the chance, being surprised by him pulling you down on top of him.

You are suddenly so close to his face. The scar over his eye, his breath still so slow, and his eyes. Focused, unmoving. You feel like you understand what his prey must feel like. He moves his hands to your hips and pulls you down just a bit more. You feel his cock pressed up against your ass and you let out a flustered gasp. Its so warm, even warmer than the bath water, it feels like its warming up your entire body. You grab Geralt by his face and pull yourself in to kiss him. He puts one of his hands to the back of your head and pulls you in even closer, and you feel him thrust his hips and slide his cock against your ass. He groans deeply, shaking your skull. His lips are so much softer than you thought they would be.

You lean your body forward to bring your ass just up to the water line and grab Geralt’s cock, your lips still locked with his, and you start to guide it. You’re almost scared but you can feel how desperate you are to feel him inside you. Geralt feels the tip of his dick pushing on your entrance. He pulls his face away from yours.

“Ready?” He asks in a deep growl. You nod yes.

It does hurt at first. Geralt’s cock is even thicker than it feels in your hand, and as he stretches you out, pain starts to be drowned out by pleasure. You squeeze your eyes shut and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. You grab onto the side of the tub to stop him from going deeper.

“Hm?” He grunts at you.

You nod again, taking a moment to ready yourself. Still holding onto the tub, you start to lower yourself onto his cock. Moving slowly so you don’t overwhelm yourself, but also because you want to feel every inch of his cock as it goes deeper and deeper into you. You moan again, this time you can see Geralt smiling. You lower yourself as deep as you feel you can go. You can tell he has enough dick to fill you up twice over, but it might kill you to take it all. You both know it and you both wish you could do it anyway.

Geralt starts pulling himself out, there is a feeling of relief as he does, and then he pauses a moment. He gives you a moment to breathe before he thrusts back up into you and fucks the air out of you. He thrusts deeper than before, and the slight pain it brings you pales in comparison to how amazing his dick feels inside you. You can feel him fucking you deeper and deeper with each thrust into you. You start to whine as Geralt starts to fuck you faster and faster. Your body is finally adjusting to take his cock almost all the way, you would swear this was some kind of magic but you can feel every glorious inch fucking into you as Geralt lifts you up then drops you back down into the water. Just when you start getting into a comfortable rhythm of taking Geralt’s cock, he stands up out of the tub, carrying you with him. His cock is still inside you, and he’s lifting you effortlessly as he steps out of the tub. Both of your naked bodies are dripping on the floor and his cock gently sinks back into you in time with his steps.

Geralt wraps one arm around you and holds you up with his other hand, gripping your ass as he carries you into the front room of your house. He walks you over to the table you were sitting at just a few minutes ago. He drops you down on the table and slides an arm across it, knocking everything to the floor. He pulls you in for another kiss, forceful and sloppy, his breath like fire on your skin. He lays you down on the table, you can feel water dripping off his body and onto yours. Geralt pulls away from the kiss and you see him towering over you. He grabs one of your legs and lifts it up, resting it against his shoulder. He grabs you by your hips and slides his thick cock back inside you. You moan loudly as he slowly fucks you, his cock fits inside you so much easier this time.

“Fuck me!” you scream out, with no regard to who might hear you. You don’t want him to take his time, easing you into it. You want him to hold you down and fuck you like a beast in heat. “Fuck me, witcher! Fuck me!” You scream again, almost like you’re giving him an order. Geralt would never take that tone from anybody he wasn’t fucking, but he happily obliged.

Almost faster than you could notice, Geralt flips you over so you’re bent over the table. You can feel one of his strong hands on your back, pressing you down into the table. He leans over you and growls into your ear, and you feel goosebumps all over. Geralt gives you what you asked for, ramming you with his cock, pushing it all the way inside you in one powerful motion. You try to cry out but you’re so overcome with pleasure that no noise comes out. The only noise you can make are the short, breathy groans as Geralt fucks you. You can hear Geralt grunting and growling between his sharp breaths. The table is barely holding you up, the floor is creaking like there’s a storm. You can hardly breathe, Geralt is fucking the breath out of you, the feeling in your legs is going, but you just want him to keep going. You want him to grab you and squeeze you and bend you over and hold you down and fuck you until you can’t take anymore.

Geralt starts to fuck you faster and faster. You think he might actually fuck you through the table. His breath starts getting faster too. You try to lift yourself up just a bit but he pushes you back down, holding you in place so he can fuck you as hard as he can. He speeds up even more, your eyes start to roll back in your head. His cock is fucking you deeper than you ever thought you could be fucked. Geralt presses his body down into yours, still steadily increasing his pace. His growling shakes you to your core and he pushes you to the verge of orgasm. Geralt’s wet body slides against yours. He growls again, this time holding it until a growl turns into a scream. He heaves his whole body forward, using all his weight to thrust into you as deep as his cock can possibly go. You feel the way he throws himself onto you, the way his breath is subtly shaking, the way his body tenses up, the way his thick cock is pushing against you in all the right spots, reaching to places you’ve never felt before. His last, mighty thrust sends you over the edge. You groan out all the pleasure that’s built up inside you. Your legs give out, shaking and twitching, still being held up by the table and Geralt. Your hands ball into fists, grabbing at nothing. You can feel Geralt’s cock pumping inside you, you’ve heard witchers are sterile so you lay there and enjoy the sensation of Geralt filling you with his cum.

Geralt picks himself up off of you, finally allowing you to take a deep breath. The air feels warm and thick with Geralt’s scent. He pulls his cock out slowly with another grunt. You turn yourself over onto your back, looking up at Geralt. He’s looking back at you. He’s smiling. You smile back, resting your head back against the wet table. You take a moment to just breathe. Geralt goes into the other room and walks back in with your clothes balled up under one arm and a towel in his hand. He gestures at you with your clothes as he sets them down on a chair and then tosses the towel to you. You don’t have the energy to move yet so you limply reach a hand up as the towel lands on top of you. You start to dry yourself off and you just barely manage to sit up. Geralt is already getting dressed, his hair still damp.

“Going so soon?” you say dreamily.

“The work never ends.” Geralt says, buckling his shoulder guard back on.

“Here’s hoping we get another monster soon then.”

Geralt stops at the door, you can tell he wants to say something. He doesn’t. He walks out and you hear the small crowd outside flocking to him as he makes his way out of town. You watch his silhouette walk past your window and lay back down on the table, smiling to yourself. As you feel yourself start to drift off to sleep, you sing to yourself.

“Toss a coin to your witcher…”


End file.
